


He did not a mistake

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Mention of sex, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Norman era sicuro che fosse accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile.





	He did not a mistake

Norman era sicuro che fosse accaduto qualcosa di irreparabile.

Ricordava fin troppo bene di aver aperto il gas, di aver voluto morire e portare con sé Mother perché se lei non ricambiava più quel che provava allora era inutile vivere per entrambi. Mother era stata vigliacca a sposare Romero senza avvisarlo, come poteva fargli una cosa simile quando avevano sempre avuto bisogno uno dell’altro?

E dopo aver sposato Romero probbailmente lo avrebbe lasciato in carcere o in quell’istituto perché lui l’avrebbe costretta a tenerlo lì anche se era innocente. Era stata Mother a compiere gli omicidi per proteggerlo, Mother lo amava e lui amava lei, non c’era bisogno di Romero, Romero aveva rovinato tutto, si era intrufolato nel loro piccolo universo e ora voleva cacciarlo per poter stare con Mother, ma lui non poteva permetterlo.

Mother c’era sempre stata per lui, fin da quando era bambino e lui l’amava, lui e Mother erano fatti per stare insieme e niente e nessuno doveva mettersi tra di loro. Aveva sbagliato quando aveva permesso ad Emma di avvicinarsi così tanto, quando si era concesso di pensare a lei come una potenziale fidanzata, o quando aveva aiutato Brady, Brady voleva solamente allontanarlo da Mother ed Emma stava molto meglio con Dylan, lei e Dylan erano una bellissima coppia, come lui e Mother. Sarebbe andato tutto bene gli aveva giurale aveva creduto, aveva assoluta fiducia in Mother, se era accaduto quello che era accaduto era colpa di lei.

Come se quello che avevano non gli bastasse più Mother aveva sposato Romero, aveva dichiarato in sua presenza che lo faceva per salvarlo ma se poi si fosse affezionata, se fosse giunta ad amarlo e avesse smesso di amare lui?

Norman sapeva bene di non poterlo permettere ma se Mother doveva morire allora sarebbe morto anche lui, per questo aveva aperto il gas e poi si era messo a dormire, sarebbe morto dolcemente nel sonno e Mother con lui si era detto prima di perdere i sensi. 

Nel suo ultimo sogno lui e Mother erano insieme, felici e non avevano bisogno di altro, solamente loro due.

Mother sorrideva, ballavano insieme e lo abbracciava e solo allora lui posava timidamente le sue labbra su quelle di Mother, non era sbagliato o immorale, non per loro due che erano destinati a stare per sempre insieme. E infatti Mother non lo respingeva o correva a telefonare a un dottore, lo lasciava fare e ricambiava il bacio, Norman e Norma, perfetti, indissolubili, uniti, come doveva essere fin dal principio. Mother si stringeva a lui, voleva lui, voleva essere non solo sua madre e la sua unica amica ma anche la sua compagna e la sua amante, insieme per sempre contro il mondo, uniti nella maniera più intima e completa che potessero desiderare.

Erano a letto, insieme, le mani di Mother che accarezzavano il suo corpo in carezze che nulla avevano di materno e lui sopra di lei, intento a proteggerla da un mondo che non li avrebbe mai capiti e accettati pur essendo il loro l’amore più puro e disinteressato che potesse esserci, pomeriggi e poi notti trascorse ad amarsi lentamente, a esplorare i reciproci corpi e godere di un piacere tanto dolce tanto proibito. In quei momenti non erano madre e figlio ma semplicemente Norman e Norma, due innamorati.  
Era stato Romero ad accorgersi di tutto, lui aveva commesso uno sbaglio irreparabile, non lui si diceva Norman.

Alex Romero aveva salvato prima lui e poi era tornato a cercare Norma ma era troppo tardi per lei, se solo li avesse lasciati fare sarebbero morti insieme, uniti nella vita come lo erano stati nella morte, invece quel maledetto sceriffo aveva rovinato tutto. Avrebbe potuto salvare Norma e lasciarlo morire, almeno con la sua morte Mother non si sarebbe mai più liberata della sua presenza, invece aveva rovinato tutto e commesso un errore irreparabile.

Norma Bates era morta, Mother era morta e lui era rimasto solo, c’era Dylan ma Dylan meritava di essere felice con Emma ed era per questo che non l’aveva chiamato, Dylan meritava di non sapere inoltre lui e Mother non erano mai andati d’accordo e chiamarlo sarebbe stato inutile si era detto Norman.

Mother non poteva essere morta, si era occupato di tutto lui dopo aver assistito all’incarcerazione di Romero ma Mother non era morta, semplicemente lo stava aspettando si era detto, non era tutto così irreparabile, lui l’avrebbe protetta, l’avrebbe preservata e avrebbe avuto cura di lei, solo lui era degno di occuparsi dei resti mortali di Mother.

Aveva agito da solo, nessuno doveva sapere quello che stava per fare. Sapeva esattamente dove si trovasse la tomba perché era stato l’unico presente al funerale, Dylan si sarebbe opposto e anche per questo non lo aveva avvisato, Dylan meritava di vivere una vita felice con Emma da solo, lui e Mother invece dovevano riunirsi.

Aveva disseppellito la bara e poi aveva portato il corpo di Mother, era già così freddo aveva pensato, in casa, in cantina dove sarebbe stata al sicuro e dove lui l’avrebbe protetta. Doveva ringraziare il padre di Emma, Mr Decody per avergli insegnato come servirsi dell’imbalsamazione. Non aveva mai avuto un soggetto così complicato ma doveva riuscirvi, non poteva fallire per quel che riguardava Mother, non lei, era stato un lavoro che lo aveva occupato tutta la notte ma alla fine era stato soddisfatto del risultato.

Mother era come se fosse viva, era rigida e bella e soprattutto sarebbe rimasta sempre con lui, era come se quel suo sbaglio irreversibile non fosse mai avvenuto, Mother era ancora in casa, Mother era con lui e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Non c’era nessuno sbaglio irreversibile, niente era avvenuto e tutto andava bene, Mother era con lui, Mother aveva finto la sua morte e si era nascosta in casa mentre lui si occupava del motel per tornare ogni sera a casa dove c’era Mother ad attenderlo. Mother col sorriso solo per lui, Mother che cucinava per lui, Mother che lo amava e che aveva inscenato la sua morte per proteggerlo, che aveva accettato di vivere reclusa in casa per lui, perché lo amava, perché loro due erano due pezzi di un’anima e il loro legame era più forte di quello che mai avrebbero potuto avere con chiunque altri.

Dylan era ovunque fosse con Emma e probabilmente felice, Alex Romero in carcere e lui era con Mother, Dylan non aveva mai fatto veramente parte della famiglia e Romero non meritava di farne parte, lui si era intromesso tra lui e Mother e doveva pagare per quello.

Lui e Mother erano felici, solamente loro due insieme, finito di mangiare guardavano un film e poi si baciavano come due innamorati ma non solo. Lentamente i loro baci diventano più ardenti e passionali, le sue madri che stimolavano i capezzoli di lei che poi si divertiva a succhiare causandole piccoli gemiti di piacere che Mother non reprimeva più aveva compiuto quel gesto da neonato e ora era giusto che quel seno fosse suo, che fosse libero di succhiarle e mordicchiarle i capezzoli, Mother era sua, solamente sua. Lei gemeva il nome di lui quando Norman finalmente entrava lentamente dentro di lei, si muovevano con movimenti lenti, sempre più a fondo e godendo di quel calore così familiare. Mother era sua, lui le apparteneva e in quei momenti erano un unico essere, Norman e Norma insieme contro il mondo.

Poi ogni mattina quando si svegliava sentiva il materasso freddo, come se Mother non avesse dormito con lui eppure ricordava bene come si fosse addormentato tra le sue braccia, esattamente come quando era bambino, e puntualmente le lenzuola erano bagnate anche se non capiva il perché, lui e Mother usavano il preservativo anche se non avrebbero avuto bisogno dato che non avevano avuto nessun’altro. Si alzava e dopo essersi vestito andava al motel, il suo non era un errore irreversibile, non c’era nessuno sbaglio incalcolabile ma solamente lui e Mother, insieme per sempre, come doveva essere.

Non poteva aver sbagliato.

Non doveva aver sbagliato.

Non aveva commesso lui uno sbaglio irreparabile, lui aveva solo … lui si era occupato di Mother, e lo avrebbe fatto sempre.


End file.
